Justine & Holden
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Based off the movie The Good Girl. Justine and Holden deserve to have a happy ending. I own nothing. I don't own the characters, movie, plot, NOTHING. It is just my own ending Hope you like it!


Based off the movie The Good Girl. Thought Justine and Holden deserved a better ending. I own nothing. That means characters, plot, the movie, NOTHING. Hope you like it! R&R

Justine & Holden

Justine entered the house to see Bubba sitting on her couch. He looked up at her while she took off her rain soaked jacket. She _**hated**_ the way he looked at her now knowing that he was picturing her naked. Justine wished she could go back to before she had slept with Bubba. Back to when she could live in ignorance. Back to when she didn't know that he watched her every move. Back to when she didn't know he had fantasies about being a man like Phil and being married to her.

"Hey Tinny," Phil said coming out of the bedroom.

"Hi Phil."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"They gave me the day off," she answered after a moment. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought about what she had just done. She told the cops where he was. The cops were looking for him. They were looking for him because he had stolen money. He'd stolen money because she had told him she would leave Phil. She had said that because part of her wanted him to just calm down and part of her really wanted to go with him. She was also pregnant with his child.

"Hey what happened in the bedroom?" She looked to Phil confused. "Looks like a tornado went through there." Then she realized what he meant.

"Oh I was just doing some laundry." The part of her that wanted to leave had packed two bags of clothing, shoes, and other things she would need.

"Oh. I thought we had been robbed or something." Before she could respond something on the TV caught her attention.

"Breaking news: A search for a man has ended in bloodshed. An employee of the Retail Rodeo, twenty-two year old Tomas 'Holden' Worther, was found in a motel after having stolen money from said store."

His picture came up on the TV. Justine could see Bubba glance at her while she was looking at the picture. He would get no reaction out of her. The news caster continued with the story.

"The search for this man ended in with Worther taking his own life. Police reported that they had calmly asked for Worther to come out of the room with his hands up. After a moment of no response a gunshot was heard…"

Justin gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Did you know him?" Phil asked after seeing her reaction.

"No." She was very surprised at how calm her voice was. Justine's heart fell so low she thought if she looked down it would be lying on the floor. _**Oh Holden, I'm so sorry. You big lovable idiot. I love you, **_she thought to herself.

Suddenly tears rushed to her eyes. She couldn't cry, not here in front of Phil. She excused herself and locked the bathroom door behind her. Justine grabbed a towel and buried her face in it. She sobbed uncontrollably as thoughts of her poor dead Holden passed through her mind. She never should have started that affair with him. Yet she didn't regret it. They loved each other. They got each other. Why couldn't she have known Holden before Phil? Why couldn't she have left Phil and just go with Holden? Why did he have to kill himself? Maybe it was for the best.

Justine cursed herself for thinking that. Of course it was not for the best. She should have gone with Holden. Then she would be happy, he would still be alive, and they would have the baby together.

Justine stayed in the bathroom until she heard Bubba leave. When she came back out, Phil was stoned off his ass. He was snoring on the couch, drool staining the only good pillow that wasn't covered with paint or some other substance. This made Justine want to cry all over again. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Holden.

Slowly Phil's snoring faded away. Holden's image came through nice and clear. He was holding their baby in his arms. He smiled and made faces to make the baby laugh. He made little calming noises and then made the baby laugh all over again. Justine smiled. The house had also changed. Everything was nice and clean. Holden looked up to Justine.

"Hey beautiful," he said. The smile grew. Her heart filled with love. "Who's that?" he asked the baby. The baby looked at her with the most beautiful eyes. "Who is that?"

The baby reached out for her. "Mo." They laughed. "Mo," the baby repeated. She loved how the baby could only say 'Mo' for momma.

Unfortunately Phil's snoring had gotten louder while she was in her little world. The sound broke through and she was brought back to here and now. Feeling very tired and depressed, Justin left Phil on the couch and went to bed.

The next morning, she got up before Phil. She got ready for work and wished that she could go back to yesterday morning. She wished she could be leaving to go meet Holden at the motel. Her bags were still in the trunk. As she drove, Justin kept thinking about the actions and steps she had taken yesterday. She came to the stop, where she had made her final decision to turn him in to the cops.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Justine just wanted to disappear. A car horn brought her out of her inner thoughts. She opened her eyes, and thinking that the light had turned green, Justine continued into the intersection. She didn't have enough time to stop before the other car came crashing into her.

Justine woke with a start. She bolted upright in bed. It was dark out and Phil was lying next to her. She looked around confused. The digital clock next to the bed read three in the morning. Justine got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She looked at the calendar they kept on the fridge to see what date it was.

It was the night before she was supposed to meet Holden at the motel. Justine let out a long breath. She went over to the couch and plopped down. She flipped on the TV but didn't really watch. It was all just a nightmare. Holden was still alive. She hadn't turned him into the cops and he hadn't killed himself. Was this dream a warning? Was someone trying to give her a second chance to be happy?

The next morning Bubba picked up Phil for work. Justine hurried to pack her two bags. She threw in clothing, shoes, and other things she would need. She even grabbed some food for the road. Her heart pounded in her chest with excitement as she realized she wouldn't be coming back. It began to rain as she loaded the car. She knew she didn't have much more time. If it continued to rain Phil and Bubba would be home before she knew it.

She came back in the house to make sure there was nothing else she should grab. She had money shoved into every pocket on her body. As she looked around, Justine knew she would not miss this house. She would not miss this life. She was ready to go and start over but there was one last thing she needed to do.

Dear Phil,

You never got me. I've met someone. He gets me. I am not coming back. Please don't look of me.

Justine

She looked over her note and nodded. Her few words and short sentences said it all. She set the note down next to his bag of weed, that way he would see it for sure. Justine closed the front door and locked it behind her. She put her set of keys under the welcome mat, she wouldn't need them anymore.

Justin got in the car, feeling more excited now that she was on her way. While driving to the motel she saw three cop cars in a row pass by. Fear struck her heart cold. Holden had told her to be there at noon. It was only 11:30, she had plenty of time. She prayed over and over that something hadn't gone wrong and that Holden hadn't done anything drastic.

Justine pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of 'their' room. She quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door. Justine knocked on the door but there was no answer. A cold sweat ran down her spine. She knocked again.

"Holden," she called out. Then the sound of locks being taken away came. She sighed with relief as the door opened. There he was. The sweetest look came into his eyes as he looked at her.

"You came," he said relieved himself. He looked like he was on the edge of killing himself. If she hadn't arrived at that moment he might have. Justine pushed him into the room and closed the door behind them. She desperately kissed him and clung to him with passion. He returned the feeling.

"Oh Holden," she said as they held on to each other. "I had the worst dream. I dreamt that I didn't come and you killed yourself. It was the worst thing ever."

Holden tightened his grip on her. He held her close and kissed her hair. "You're here Justine. Everything is going to be okay now. We can run and never look back."

She pushed out of his arms a little so she could see him. "Where're we going?"

"Anywhere."

"Let's go somewhere where we can have a little cabin near a lake." He smiled down at her.

"That sounds great. I love you Justine. Thank you for not giving up on us." She kissed him wholeheartedly.

Holden gathered his things and they got into Justine's car. They pulled out of the motel parking lot and began to drive.

Two years later Justine and Holden were living in a little cabin near a lake. They had gotten married and had their little one year old baby girl. Holden had sent some stories to publishers and got them turned into a short story book. Justine worked part time at kindergarten while taking care of the baby. All three of them were very happy. Justine was so glad that she had that dream to warn her. She got a second chance to be with the one she loved. She got a second chance to be happy. However she did think from time to time how Phil was doing. She sometimes wondered if he had understood her note, how he had taken it, and if he was angry with her. But then she saw Holden and her baby girl and completely forgot about Phil and her old life.


End file.
